bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Merry Larry and the Invasion of the Giant Zucchinis
Merry Larry and the Invasion of the Giant Zucchinis takes place after Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! and Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. Plot At the Spring Valley Mall, Merry Larry had a big announcement for everyone. He said that he had a big sing-along event in town. Roadie Reggie and Phillip joined in. They said the same thing as Merry Larry says. One Veggie in the crowd thought that reminds him of Clayton and Desmond, the house mouse and the field mouse. Everyone cheered for the sing-alongs to begin, but Spring Valley Mall was ruined! An invasion of giant zucchinis came up with an evil plan: a silly little plan to take the customers out of Spring Valley Mall and into a time-traveling ship called Tarshish. So they did (except for Phillip Fleagle and Roadie Reggie, who are arguing about getting on the ship and getting off the ship). Roadie Reggie and Phillip went back to work, leaving Merry Larry alone in the ship. Suddenly, just as about he was about to be dead, a big storm came along above the twisted path. And so did some ginormous waves that tried to crash the ship. The crew of the ship (the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) started throwing cargo overboard. But it was no use. Captain Pa Grape, the captain of the ship, said to everyone in Spring Valley, "You must pray to your unknown gods and find out who it is!" But one Veggie (Laura Carrot) pointed to Merry Larry on the ship. She told him that he was on a time-traveling ship and into the real humans. Merry Larry says that he has to throw into the wavy path overboard. So he did. But just as about he was about to drown, God sent a huge fish to save Merry Larry's life. But it ate him in one big gulp. Now in the fish he could smell disgusting. He was in the belly of the fish for 11 days and 11 nights. Merry Larry prayed to God that he was sorry that the giant zucchinis did it to him. After a big prayer and a big dancing celebration, the fish spat him into a water slide. He slid down the slide and into the human world. But the entrance is guarded by two twins, Lily and Emily. They told Merry Larry some nasty things which he said to them. That made him go back home to Spring Valley. But then, he saw that Roadie Reggie, Phillip, and Christina were wearing their shiny helmets because they won the Elf Village Sneak 'n' Shack Sweepstakes. And the giant zucchinis were there, too. They sent their biggest armies to throw them into a house. But Merry Larry refused to take them away. Soon, the armies didn't listen to him. Roadie Reggie, Phillip, and Christina knew that Merry Larry was human-napped! A gang of lazy families called the Pinkstons made Merry Larry sit in the couch and sleep in it. They made him watch some of their biggest VeggieTales episodes yet in their top 10 VeggieTales Episode countdown! The episodes the Pinkstons chose are: Veggie-tales-princess-and-the-popstar-scene.jpg|Number 10: Princess and the Popstar The_Chipmunks_in_Dave's_Car.png|Number 9: A Chipmunk Christmas Scooter Ranger.jpg|Number 8: Are You My Neighbor? Sheerluckholmesgoldenruler.jpg|Number 7: Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Gossip of Tim Allen Dying.png|Number 6: LarryBoy and the Desert of Death Download.jpg|Number 5: Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue 4232-veggietales-the-penniless-princess.jpg|Number 4: The Penniless Princess YXBOdUIwbmRsYTgx o veggietales---sumo-of-the-opera.jpg|Number 3: Sumo of the Opera Vtalesitsameaningfullife2.jpg|Number 2: It's A Meaningful Life But just as about they were about to select the Number 1 Episode, Roadie Reggie, Phillip, and Christina came to the house. And so did the giant zucchinis. Merry Larry told the zucchinis it was not nice to run away from God and Spring Valley. He also told them that they should be not in the human world again. But first, Merry Larry whispered to a girl in the Pinkston family about an episode to watch in order to defeat the zucchinis. Guess what he said? The only Number 1 Episode that Merry Larry chose was: 86b1a104-00af-4a4c-b67b-d6705fc91303.jpg|Number 1: A Snoodle's Tale After he watched that episode, the zucchinis were never coming back forever, and the Human World was destroyed, sending the Spring Valley group back into the Spring Valley Mall! Now they could fix all the things that the zucchinis messed up. They sang along to songs. The songs they chose were: ReggiePhilipAndMerryLarry.png|Merry Larry's first song: That's What Christmas Needs Vtalesdukeandgreatpiewar3.jpg|Phillip's first song: What Can A Baby Do? Mrlunt nightbeforeeaster.png|Roadie Reggie's first song: My Aunt Came Back MV5BMTQxNzE3MjkyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzU5MTE1Nw@@. V1. SX640 SY360 .jpg|Christina's first song: Radio Sweetheart Jimmy01.png|Merry Larry's second song: Too Much Is Bad! RSB1 833.jpg|Phillip's second song: Stand! Merry Larry, Christina and T-Bot tied to a tree.png|Roadie Reggie's final song: No Defense! Stuck in The Hole.jpg|Phillip's final song: Busy, Busy 4232-veggietales-the-penniless-princess.jpg|Christina's final song: God's Little Princess Junior Asparagus.jpg|Merry Larry's final song: When We Treat God's Creatures After the final song, the judges decided who wins the event. Merry Larry is the winner! He thanks everyone for coming. Roadie Reggie got a brand-new QWERTY to celebrate Merry Larry's winning. The What We Have Learned song comes on. They got the verse, that said: "The LORD is gracious and merciful, slow to anger and abounding in steadfast love." (Psalm 145:8) They said good-bye and they had a new episode coming up! Cast *Larry the Cucumber as Lawrence/Merry Larry and Buccaneer Larry *Mr. Lunt as Roadie Reggie and Pirate Lunt *Bob the Tomato as Phillip Fleagle *Mr. Nezzer as the leader of the Giant Zucchinis *Goliath as the 1st guard adopted by the leader *Pepper Poppyseed as the 2nd guard adopted by the leader *Rusty as the youngest guard adopted by the leader *Pa Grape as Captain Pa *Khalil as himself *The angels as themselves *Lily and Emily Patton as themselves *Sara Crewe as Christina *The Turnips, the Grapes of Wrath, and the Roman Peas as the Giant Zucchinis' armies *Mrs. Sophia Pinkston as herself (36 years old) *Danny Pinkston as himself (16 years old) *Mickey Pinkston as himself (14 years old) *Opal Pinkston as herself (12 years old) *Cadence Pinkston as herself (11 years old) *Madison Pinkston as herself (8 years old) *Katelyn Pinkston as herself (6 years old) *Carter Pinkston as himself (4 years old) *Archibald Asparagus as Alister Cashberger *Madame Blueberry as Mrs. Netterbaum *Grandpa George as Officer George *Jimmy Gourd as Officer Sam *The French Peas as Henry and Miles *Grandma Gourd as Mrs. Crespie *QWERTY as himself Songs *''A Sing-Along from the LORD'' *''The Zucchinis' Song'' *''No, It Cannot Be'' *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything'' (from Very Silly Songs!) *''Legendary Stories from My Great-Great-Grandfather'' *''Second Chances'' *''A Sing-Along from the LORD Reprise'' *''That's What Christmas Needs'' (from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *''What Can a Baby Do?'' (from Duke and the Great Pie War) *''My Aunt Came Back'' (from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose) *''Radio Sweetheart'' (from Princess and the Popstar) *''Too Much is Bad!'' from (Massproduction Madness) *''Stand!'' (from Rack, Shack, and Benny) *''No Defense!'' (from Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!) *''Busy, Busy'' (from Are You My Neighbor?) *''God's Little Princess'' (from The Penniless Princess) *''When We Treat God's Creatures'' (from Sheltered and Loved) *''What We Have Learned'' Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song Original Kid They Got a Letter from None Trivia *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *This movie is based off Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Also, the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything returned in this movie. *During the credits, various photos from previous releases are shown. They are: **Where's God When I'm S-Scared? **Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen **Gravity Rises **Moe and the Big Exit **The Ballad of Little Joe **MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle **Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida **Death is a Serious Thing **LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space **That's What Friends Do **LarryBoy and the Bad Apple **The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's **Princess and the Popstar **Celery Night Fever **LarryBoy and the Desert of Death **MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! **The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000